


Avril dépose sur Manhattan

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: Они встретились в Нью-Йорке, когда война закончилась, а Адам выкупил Нину обратно. И не за жалких 78 фунтов, 16 шиллингов и 2 пенса, за которые сам Джинджер её приобрёл, а за 34 тысячи. На дворе был апрель. Джинджер стоял на Бруклинском мосту, обдуваемый холодными порывами ветра, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше. <...> Майлз подошёл к нему со спины, коснулся плеча, призывая обернуться.





	Avril dépose sur Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens открыли для меня много интересных фильмов и персонажей Майкла Шина, о котором раньше я лишь слышала, но не видела. ^^; Данный пейринг, естественно, возник из-за Ineffable Husbands.
> 
> В последние годы в основном писала в стол, так как писались по большей части макси, но в этот раз удалось впихнуть всё в мини. Уверена, что присутствует ООС, так как персонажи мне пока что малознакомы. Ну и корявость написанного тоже не исключаю, потому что потратила на фанф лишь несколько дней.
> 
> На название и некоторые детали фанфа вдохновила песня Les Chansons d'amour - Brooklyn Bridge, однако саундтреком к нему не является.
> 
> P. S. В тексте есть небольшие отсылки к Азирафелю и Кроули, может быть, кто-нибудь заметит. ^^;
> 
> >Ссылка на фикбук: ficbook.net/readfic/8388835

Майлз был громким. Настолько, что посреди их соитий обязательно раздавался звучный бой по батарее от соседей, не желавших быть в курсе всего, что происходит в их проклятой квартире. Майлзу было плевать. Он продолжал стонать с той же громкостью, частенько даже чуть громче, назло всем. Он всхлипывал, протяжно мычал, иногда даже взвизгивал, когда член Джинджера проезжался по простате. 

А ещё он был очень распутным. Совершенно не стеснялся секса при свете дня. Делал все эти невообразимо пошлые и прекрасные вещи своим ртом, не жалея колен. Занимался сексом в любой позе, которая только взбредала в его голову, и на любой мало-мальски подходящей для этого поверхности. Отдавался со всей присущей ему страстью и пылкостью.

Нина такой не была. Она всегда была холодна к нему, в постели предпочитала стандартную миссионерскую позу лицом к лицу, лишь изредка позволяя брать себя со спины, лёжа на боку. Занимались сексом они исключительно ночью в полной темноте и продолжалось всё не более десяти минут, пока Джинджер не кончал от фрикций на её мягкие бёдра или живот. Нина не кончала вовсе. 

Майлз был куда более отзывчивым, плавился под его руками и губами словно воск, подмахивал бёдрами, игриво царапался отросшими ногтями и целовался с ним до умопомрачения. Голодные, жадные поцелуи в губы, в шею, по груди вниз к пупку, по дорожке волос уходящей ещё ниже, откуда исходил мощный мускусный запах. Жалящие огнём прикосновения губ, ласковый язык, оставляющий влажные дорожки на его худом теле. Плотное кольцо, сжимающееся на его члене так, как ему нравится. Поразительно жаркий рот и юркий, умелый язык, доставляющий непередаваемое удовольствие. Всё это для Джинджера было словно подарком с небес. 

В отличии от Нины Майлз любил секс. И не просто секс, а секс именно с ним. Нина же его просто терпела, будучи его супругой. Джинджер не осознавал этого простого факта до тех пор, пока судьба не свела их с Майлзом.

Они встретились в Нью-Йорке, когда война закончилась, а Адам выкупил Нину обратно. И не за жалких 78 фунтов, 16 шиллингов и 2 пенса, за которые сам Джинджер её приобрёл, а за 34 тысячи. На дворе был апрель. Джинджер стоял на Бруклинском мосту, обдуваемый холодными порывами ветра, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше. Работу он нашёл, деньги своевременно поступали на его банковский счёт. И вроде бы всё было, как он хотел, да только не с кем было разделить своё новоприобретённое богатство. Ему не хватало банального человеческого общения и тепла. 

Майлз подошёл к нему со спины, коснулся плеча, призывая обернуться.

— Знаешь, дорогуша, прыгать с моста — это не выход, — улыбнулся он ему с сочувственным выражением лица человека, который сам побывал в такой ситуации.

— Я и не собирался, — отозвался Джинджер немного резче, чем следовало. Он в самом деле был польщён, что кто-то побеспокоился за его никчёмную жизнь, однако груз последних лет давил ему на плечи, вызывая в нём всплески непрошенной агрессии. 

— Оу, — протянул Майлз, складывая губы в очаровательной гримасе и чуть округлив глаза, — моя ошибка. Просто у тебя был такой печальный вид, что я не смог пройти мимо.

Майлз откинул со лба выбившуюся из укладки прядь и снова улыбнулся ему, дружелюбно и тепло.

— Я — Майлз. Майлз Мэйтленд, — представился он и протянул свою ладонь для рукопожатия. Всё это не имело никакого смысла, потому что Джинджер знал, кто стоит перед ним.

_Эпатажный и вездесущий Майлз Мэйтленд был у всех на слуху, так что даже такой обыкновенный (пусть и при деньгах) человек как Джинджер знал о его существовании. Он не был завсегдатаем вечеринок, но периодически сталкивался с Майлзом то тут, то там. Или, что происходило куда чаще, встречал его фотографии в газетах._

_О нём постоянно писали различные скандальные статейки. О том, что он прожигает родительские деньги на кутёж, что в портсигаре он носит далеко не только сигареты и что его бесчисленные половые связи едва ли включали в себя хоть одну приличную девушку. Если бы хоть один из этих бульварных писак копнул глубже, то нарыл куда более сочную сплетню о том, что девушек в его постели в помине никогда не бывало._

_Случилось так, что на одной из вечеринок Майлз не просто проплыл мимо него в окружении кого-то из своих друзей, но остановился поболтать. В тот момент Майлз уже допивал пятый по счёту коктейль и явно не единожды приложился носом к своему портсигару. Вид у него был довольный жизнью, но слегка дёрганый. Он всё твердил, как ему скучно и какая же эта вечеринка тухлая, однако Джинджер его мнения не разделял. Он считал, что вечеринка была даже чересчур бурной. Толпы людей двигались под резвую музыку, сталкивались друг с другом нетрезвыми телами, смеялись в голос и пили, пили, пили..._

— Джинджер Литлджон, — ответил он, пожав протянутую ладонь. Должно быть, он сжимал её дольше, чем того требовал этикет, потому что Майлз осторожно расцепил их руки и вывернулся из захвата, не переставая вежливо улыбаться одними губами. 

Джинджер слегка смутился своей неуместной жажды продлить прикосновение к нежной коже, но вида не подал. Точно так же, как он притворялся, что до сего дня они не были с ним знакомы. Если уж Майлз не вспомнил его сам, то не было нужды давать ему понять, что Джинджер не смог бы его забыть даже если бы захотел.

Ведь простыми разговорами та вечеринка не окончилась... 

_После очередного «как тут скучно» Майлз схватил его за руку и потащил за собой по лестнице наверх, втолкнул в хозяйскую спальню прямо на кровать и тут же придавил своим телом, усаживаясь ему на бёдра. Джинджер тогда тоже изрядно выпил и не сразу понял, чего от него хочет этот любопытный парнишка. А хотел он, как оказалось, того самого._

_Джинджер даже пискнуть не успел, как Майлз впился в его губы поцелуем, попутно расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы рубашки. Его пальцы путались в узких петельках, через которые пуговицы никак не желали протискиваться. Он раздражённо бубнил что-то себе под нос, направив всё своё внимание на этот процесс, совершенно позабыв о поцелуях. Джинджер лежал под ним, не шевелясь, и смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо, закусанную от усердия нижнюю губу и растрёпанные каштановые кудри. Они были мягкими наощупь, в чём Джинджер успел убедиться, пока они самозабвенно целовались._

_В голове у него всё хорошенько плыло, мысли путались, как пальцы Майлза в его пуговицах. Он даже не думал о том, что это всё-таки мужеложство, и Бог такое не приемлет. Пожалуй, в этот момент он впервые послал все религиозные догмы, которые вбивали в его голову с самого раннего детства и просто наслаждался приятной тяжестью другого мужчины на своих бёдрах. И вкусом вишнёвой помады, которая теперь была не только на губах Майлза, но и на его тоже. Размазанная вокруг рта грязно-бордовыми кляксами (чего он, конечно же, не видел без зеркала), она приятно грела мыслью, что Майлз его таким образом пометил._

_Наконец справившись с глупыми пуговицами (наверняка изобретение Дьявола), Майлз распахнул на нём рубашку. Бабочку на шее он оставил. Ему нравились бабочки как тканевые, так и живые. Каждый раз, когда в очередной разгромной статье, которая по идее должна была возмутить его до глубины души и вызвать праведный гнев, кто-то сравнивал его с этими легкомысленными существами, порхающими от одного цветка к другому, в груди у Майлза разливалось тепло._

_И вот снова это чувство, будто он на поляне полной благоухающих цветов и всё кружится, кружится, и хочется лишь одного — нектара чужих губ. Майлз никогда не отказывал себе в желаниях и не отступился от этого и в тот момент. Он вновь поцеловал молодого красивого мужчину, лежащего под ним. Горячо, пылко, влажно. Обласкал его рот языком, столкнулся с ним зубами, прикусил нижнюю губу, но не больно, а игриво. Посмеивался ему в рот от переизбытка позитивных ощущений, которые не испытывал уже третью неделю кряду._

_Руки Джинджера как-то сами собой оказались у него на бёдрах (магия, не иначе), поглаживая их сквозь ткань брюк. Майлз одобрительно промычал ему в рот и заёрзал. Трение незаметно переместилось с бёдер на пах, и уже Джинджер не смог удержаться от стона. Майлз улыбнулся ему в губы и вновь проделал тот же манёвр, выбивая из головы Джинджера последние остатки самоконтроля._

_С несвойственным ему гортанным рыком он подмял Майлза по себя, не вызвав совершенно никаких протестов, лишь лукавую улыбку и задорный прищур почти чёрных из-за расширившихся зрачков глаз. Было это от возбуждения или от кокаина, Джинджер до сих пор не знал. Майлз звонко рассмеялся, когда он поцеловал его в шею. Ему было щекотно из-за усов над верхней губой Джинджера. Но скоро смех оборвался стоном, таким нежным и томным, что он подумал ещё тогда, что Майлзу стоило родиться женщиной._

_Майлз был мягким, плавным, изящным и очень-очень красивым. Он притягивал к себе взгляды, где бы не находился. Не только своими эпатажными нарядами и выходками, граничащими с нормами приличия. Майлз выделялся сам по себе. Вокруг него всегда было что-то вроде ореола света, тёплый и яркий, приманивающий к себе окружающих, как мотыльков. И Джинджер тоже полетел на этот свет, ни капли не задумываясь правильно ли он поступает._

_Этика вообще мало волновала его в тот момент. Для него существовал лишь Майлз, ёрзающий под ним от нетерпения. Он бесстыдно потирался о него пахом, цеплялся за спину, будто вот-вот утонет от переизбытка ощущений, звучно и протяжно стонал каждый раз, когда Джинджер целовал его в местечко под подбородком. Ни дать, ни взять кошка в период течки. Внутри у Джинджера всё горело, а в комнате стояла такая удушающая жара, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и они оба задохнутся. И Джинджер готов был пойти на это ради Майлза, так доверчиво и страстно прижимающегося к нему, как никто прежде._

_Та ночь кончилась не совсем так, как Джинджер того ожидал. Вернее, совершенно не так. Стоило ему начать расстёгивать на Майлзе одежду, попутно зацеловывая каждый открывающийся ему голый участок кожи, как над головой послышалось тихое сопение. Майлз вырубился от количества выпитого и «увеселительной» дозы наркотиков._

_Джинджер скатился с него и устало вздохнул. На него внезапно накатило осознание того, что не усни Майлз, и они сделали бы что-то совершенно неугодное Богу и порицаемое приличным обществом во всём мире. Он потёр лицо руками и привстал с кровати, чтобы в последний раз полюбоваться на лицо этого поразительного во всех смыслах молодого мужчины. Майлз сладко посапывал с блаженным выражением лица. Точь-в-точь как у ангела, парящего на пушистом облаке. Конечно, если не брать в расчёт размазанную вокруг рта тёмную помаду, измятую полу-расстёгнутую одежду и недвусмысленную выпуклость, топорщащую тонкую ткань клетчатых брюк._

_Джинджер, как настоящий джентльмен, к коим он себя причислял даже после всего произошедшего безумия, застегнул обратно все многочисленные пуговицы и застёжки на одежде Майлза, укрыл его одеялом и, приведя в порядок свою одежду, вышел из комнаты. Отыскав хозяйку дома, он сообщил ей, что Майлзу стало нехорошо, и он прилёг подремать в одной из спален на верхнем этаже. После этого Джинджер покинул вечеринку, ощутив наконец то, о чём твердил ему Майлз. Скуку._

После встречи на мосту Майлз, который мог с лёгкостью уговорить кого угодно на что угодно, искусил его на обед в каком-то модном нынче ресторанчике, где подавали просто удивительных устриц. До той поры ему ни разу не доводилось есть что-то подобное даже в своих командировках во Францию. Устрицы всегда казались ему чем-то отвратительным. Склизкие маленькие тельца из ракушек, которые толком не готовили. Какая-нибудь кишечная болезнь — последнее, что Джинджер хотел себе заработать. Однако в этот раз он поддался на уговоры и оказался приятно удивлён. Устрицы действительно были вкусны, особенно если их запивать шампанским.

Они вновь разговорились, на этот раз безо всяких страдальческих стонов со стороны Майлза. За эти годы он так или иначе изменился. Цветастые костюмы и меховые накидки канули в лету, теперь он одевался гораздо строже, отдавая предпочтение классическим серым костюмам в тонкую полоску. Однако бабочка всё также красовалась на его шее. Кудрей на его голове больше не было, теперь он укладывал выпрямленные волосы на косой пробор. Когда Джинджер увидел его новую причёску, то ощутил саднящее чувство посередине груди. Он любил кудрявые волосы Майлза из прошлого, делающие его чертовски очаровательным. 

В целом, Майлз довольно сильно возмужал, даже заработал себе морщины, которые, впрочем, ничуть его не портили. Макияжа на его лице тоже больше не было, даже пудры, что несколько удивило Джинджера. А ещё оказалось, что без помады губы у него бледно-розовые и чуть тоньше, чем ему помнилось.

Джинджер помнил каково целовать эти губы, помнил их прикосновения и жаркое дыхание, опаляющее его голую кожу. Насколько бы пьян он тогда не был, эти воспоминания не желали покидать его голову, маяча где-то на задворках сознания. Пожалуй, та ночь была единственным — или по крайней мере одним из немногих — воспоминанием, что ему не хотелось забывать.

Майлз продолжал что-то щебетать, заливисто смеялся и бурно жестикулировал. Это в нём осталось неизменным. Всё та же детская непосредственность, ненавязчивая манерность и экспрессивность, которая, казалось, могла осветить целый город, подключи к Майлзу кто-нибудь провода. И Джинджер грелся в его лучах, как пригревшаяся на камнях змея под палящим солнцем. Он никак не мог поверить, что судьба вновь свела их вместе, что Майлз действительно сидит перед ним, разговаривает с ним и улыбается ему. Именно ему, а не кому-то другому. 

Не отдавая себе отчёта, Джинджер потянулся к его лицу рукой, коснулся ладонью мягкой щеки. Майлз оторопел от его действий, уставился на него своими невозможными глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот в изумлении. Джинджер провёл по его щеке ласковой ладонью, в попытке запечатлеть в своей тактильной памяти каждую чёрточку этого прекрасного лица. Он почти не дышал, словно боясь спугнуть бабочку, севшую на цветок рядом с ним. 

Губы Майлза чуть дёрнулись, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но передумал, а затем сомкнулись в тонкую холодную линию. Майлз отпрянул от его руки с неприязненным, почти брезгливым выражением лица, но так ничего и не сказал, продолжая сверлить острым взглядом. 

Отвержение болезненно ударило по Джинджеру. Столько лет он представлял, что та ночь могла кончиться совсем иначе, что после неё между ними могло возникнуть нечто большее, чем одноразовый секс. Он бы не женился на Нине, не создал с ней пародию на семью, не чувствовал бы себя ничтожеством каждый божий день. Жизнь могла сложиться иначе, куда интереснее, чем то, что имелось на его руках. Но Майлз отпрянул и тем самым дал понять, что все его мечты были несбыточны с самого начала. Он даже не вспомнил его, Бога ради, о чём вообще речь!

— Прости, — прошелестел он, окончательно спав с лица. Затем подозвал официанта и, заплатив за обед, как свой, так и Майлза, двинулся прочь из ресторана.

Майлз догнал его спустя несколько минут. Запыхавшийся, с мокрой чёлкой, липнущей к его лбу, он остановил его, дотронувшись до плеча прямо как на мосту. Джинджер развернулся мгновенно, шокированный видом совершенно обессилившего от пробежки Майлза. Он явно пренебрегал физическими упражнениями, даже прибавил в весе, как теперь мог заметить Джинджер. Однако это его совершенно не портило, наоборот делало ещё более приятным глазу и для объятий.

— Откуда у тебя такие длинные ноги? — это было первое, что сорвалось с губ Майлза, когда кислород наконец не просто достиг его лёгких, но и стал циркулировать в нормальном режиме.

— От мамы, — ответил Джинджер, часто моргая ресницами.

И тут Майлз расхохотался, в голос, держась за его плечо для опоры. Джинджер рассмеялся вместе с ним. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели совершенно безумно и глупо, заливаясь хохотом во всё горло, но им было всё равно.

— Что это было? — спросил Майлз чуть погодя, когда они шли вниз по улице к парку. Джинджер непонимающе уставился на него и Майлзу пришлось пояснить. — Тогда, в ресторане. Почему ты прикоснулся ко мне? 

Сердце Джинджера совершило кульбит в грудной клетке. Ворот рубашки внезапно показался удушающе узким, он попытался оттянуть его, но это не принесло никаких результатов. Он всё ещё чувствовал удушье и не знал, что ответить на вопрос Майлза. Что он был влюблён в него со времён той злосчастной вечеринки? Или даже раньше... Он сам того не подозревая всегда искал упоминания о Майлзе в свежем выпуске Мистера Балабола, выискивал взглядом на вечеринках, на которых ему доводилось побывать. Да, скорее всего он влюбился в него даже раньше, чем успел это понять и признаться себе, что испытывает нежные чувства к другому мужчине.

— Не знаю, — Джинджер еле выдавил из себя эту ложь.

— Знаешь, — упрямо отозвался Майлз и остановился. Джинджеру пришлось последовать его примеру. 

Он обернулся к нему всем телом, теперь стоя напротив под пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз. О, эти глаза обладали какой-то по истине ангельской силой. Они могли как исцелить, так и уничтожить любого одним своим взглядом. В них пылал огонь, способный испепелить Небеса и Ад. Он бушевал и рвался наружу, неукротимый и прекрасный в своей непокорной натуре.

— Ты знаешь, — чуть мягче повторил Майлз.

Джинджер вздрогнул, когда его лица коснулась чужая ладонь. Майлз огладил его шершавую от лёгкой щетины щеку, приласкал острую скулу большим пальцем, очертил контур губ. Он совершенно не боялся того, что может за этим последовать, застань их кто-нибудь за этим занятием. Нина рассказывала, что Майлзу пришлось бежать из страны из-за судебного преследования по поводу его гомосексуальных наклонностей. И Джинджер не понимал этого. Не побег Майлза, как раз это он полностью понимал, зная о всех зверствах, которые творили с такими как Майлз в психлечебницах и тюрьмах. Он не понимал, чем любовь или даже просто секс между мужчинами, мог кому-то навредить.

— Знаю, — согласно кивнул Джинджер, накрывая его ладонь своей. Глаза Майлза заблестели в изумлении, праведный огонь гнева давно потух и теперь тлел лёгкими искорками. 

Поддавшись вперёд он оставил лёгкий, почти целомудренный поцелуй на губах Майлза и поспешил его прервать, но Майлз не позволил. Вцепился одной рукой в его твидовое пальто, другую же запустил в его волосы, понукая продолжать поцелуй. Джинджер не смог ему отказать. Да ему и не хотелось.

Он мягко прихватывал губы Майза своими, вкладывая в поцелуй все чувства, что он бережно хранил в себе все эти долгие, одинокие годы. Майлз горячо дышал ему в рот, почти застенчиво приглашая его язык наведаться к нему. Было так жарко, что обоим стало казаться, что ещё немного и они расплавятся, как золото в печи, растекутся по тротуару и сольются в единое целое.

Джинджер чувствовал, что ещё немного и кто-нибудь обязательно завернёт на эту безлюдную улочку, позади какого-то старомодного книжного магазина. Он не мог позволить, чтобы Майлзу снова пришлось бежать. Хотя после подобного представления бежать пришлось бы им обоим. И Джинджер был не против, если только они пустились бы в бега вместе. Как Бонни и Клайд, только немного голубее.

— Постой, — сбивчиво прошептал Джинджер, отодвигая Майлза от себя за плечи. Тот смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом, явно не понимая, почему они перестали целоваться. Бледно-розовые губы приобрели более насыщенный оттенок, слегка опухли и блестели от их общей слюны. Джинджер чуть было не наплевал на всё и не поцеловал его вновь, на этот раз с большим пылом, прижимая к стене, но всё же нашёл в себе силы выдавить: — Не здесь.

Взяв Майлза за руку, он потащил его прочь из переулка. Джинджер отпустил тёплую, чуть увлажнившуюся ладонь лишь, когда они вышли из своего укрытия. Он не собирался давать людям повод для сплетен. Хотя если бы хоть кто-то взглянул на лицо Майлза, порозовевшее, с опухшими зацелованными губами и почти безумным от расширившихся зрачков взглядом, то вряд ли бы воспринял его вид хоть как-то двусмысленно.

Подняв руку, Джинджер словил такси, впихнул в него всё ещё пребывающего где-то в нирване Майлза и, сев следом, назвал водителю адрес своего дома.

В тот вечер Джинджер познал вершину Рая и все круги Ада одновременно. Майлз, будто дорвавшийся до дозы наркоман, не выпускал его из своих объятий до момента, пока их тела не рухнули на кровать в полнейшем изнеможении.

— Почему ты побежал за мной? — спросил Джинджер чуть позже, ласково перебирая каштановые локоны Майлза, чья голова покоилась у него на груди. — Тебе ведь было отвратительно моё прикосновение.

— Вовсе не было! — с жаром запротестовал Майлз, подскакивая на кровати. 

Джинджер в недоумении взглянул на него из лежачего положения. Майлз прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы объяснить своё противоречивое поведение. 

— Понимаешь, — начал Майлз, снова взглянув на него, — в прошлом я навёл в Англии шороха своими выходками, пришлось даже бежать во Францию. Хотел бы сказать, что хотя бы здесь я сидел тихо как мышь, но это не так. У меня было много любовников. Кто-то бросал меня, кого-то бросал я. Я никогда не отказывался от предложений очередного смазливого красавчика с отличной задницей и низкими моральными устоями. И это стоило мне многого. 

Майлз затих, смотря в окно с левой стороны от кровати, и задумчиво покусывал губу, будто размышляя стоит ли говорить дальше. Джинджер ободряюще коснулся его ладони, привлекая к себе внимание. Тот мгновенно вынырнул из водоворота собственных переживаний, послал ему нежную улыбку и продолжил.

— Безотказность сыграла со мной дурную шутку. Человек, который, как я думал, любит меня, решил сдавать меня в аренду, будто он был моим сутенёром, а я его шлюхой.

— Но это же ужасно! — воскликнул Джинджер в праведном гневе, резко садясь на кровати. Немедленно захотелось вызнать имя этого отвратительного, подлого мерзавца и наказать по всей строгости.

— Не переживай, — мягко сказал Майлз, туша разбушевавшиеся в его груди эмоции, — у него ничего не вышло. Я быстро распознал, что его так называемые «друзья», прибывшие на вечеринку, совершенно точно пришли туда не ради танцев и бесплатной выпивки. Я порвал с ним все связи, но его дружки, которым он меня презентовал, будто я был куском мяса в бакалейной лавке, всё продолжали искать со мной встреч.

Майлз вновь замолчал, смотря вниз на их сплетённые руки. Он ласково поглаживал мягкую внутреннюю сторону ладони любовника и нежно, почти влюблённо улыбался. В груди Джинджера разливалось тепло. Ему хотелось вновь поцеловать Майлза, чтобы впитать в себя эту улыбку, эти чувства, которые тот испытывал к нему или к чему-то, о чём ему напоминали их переплетённые ладони.

— Прости, но я подумал, что ты один из них, — едва слышно произнёс Майлз. Улыбка стёрлась с его прекрасного лица, застывшего теперь в печальной гримасе.

— Что заставило тебя изменить своё мнение? — спросил Джинджер, прочистив горло.

— Ты извинился и ушёл. Эти ублюдки никогда не извинялись и не оставляли меня в покое даже после сотни «нет» в их адрес! Но ты сделал, и я понял, что ты другой. А ещё... — Майлз сделал паузу, не зная, как ему об этом сообщить. — Я вспомнил тебя.

Джинджер не поверил своим ушам, он вспомнил его? Его? Человека, с которым он встретился лишь раз на отстойной вечеринке, находясь в алкогольном угаре, присыпанном кокаиновой пудрой?

— Ты... вспомнил? Меня? — вопросительно протянул он.

— Ну, — Майлз нервно потрепал себя по макушке, — не именно тебя. Твои усы.

Джинджер на мгновение замер, смотря на стремительно краснеющее лицо Майлза широко открытыми глазами, и рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Он смеялся долго, почти до слёз и всё под аккомпанемент из обиженного пыхтения Майлза.

— У меня не очень хорошая память на лица, — признался Майлз после того, как внезапное веселье Джинджера сошло на нет, — но некоторые отличительные черты я запоминаю.

— То есть мои усы произвели настолько сильное впечатление, что ты пронёс их образ сквозь года? — посмеиваясь уточнил Джинджер. 

Он помнил все их ссоры с Ниной, которая была категорически против его усов, хотя лишь они могли прикрыть родимое пятно над верхней губой, которого он стыдился. Она заставила их сбрить перед рождением Томми, их сына. Он был единственной счастливой главой в их браке с Ниной, который рано или поздно развалился бы и без вмешательства Адама. После развода Джинджер снова отрастил усы, не те, что были модными в 30-е года, но всё же, как оказалось, напоминали их.

— Не издевайся! — надулся Майлз. — Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, но именно так всё и было.

— Это не глупо, это мило, — произнёс Джинджер с тёплой улыбкой и всё же поддался соблазну поцеловать надутые губы. Майлз тут же растаял и обвил его шею руками, отдавая всего себя этому поцелую. 

И это был лишь один из многих поцелуев, ждущих их впереди в маленькой квартирке на Адамс Стрит.


End file.
